Tarte
Tarte is a ferret mascot from Fresh Pretty Cure!. Prince of the Sweets Kingdom, he leaves with Chiffon to go to the human world after an attack in order to find the four Pickruns and Pretty Cure. He speaks in a Kansai dialect. Tarte is an anxious, smart-mouthed prince who is known to over-react during situations. But he also has a very kind, caring side to him. Tart loves donuts and good stories. History Sometime prior to the story, he and Azukina got engaged. The King and Queen are often away so he often took duties. Tarte found Chiffon in the forest in his Kingdom as he was leaving. Taking pity on the baby mascot, he took her with him in his search for the Pretty Cure. He eventually found the Pretty Cure's and resided with Momozono Love along with Chiffon. After settling down, Inori tried not to touch him as she was trying to cure his backaches. She was afraid of ferrets after a past incident when a slot machine Nakewameke swaps their bodies. Inori experiences the life of a ferret, while he exerpiences life as a human. Including the adorable Pretty Cure costume. During the summer festival, he gets excited when he finds out that his favorite comedy team Audrey there in Clover Town for the festival. When Tart loses the girls he runs into the team, to his joy. During a fight with a festival toy Nakewameke, Tart cheered the two on as well as Pretty Cure. Later on, Tarte suffers from stomach aches when Momozono Ayumi found him. She decided to take him to the nearby veterinarian for help. A reporter also tagged along, resulting in panic for the girls when they realized Tart's secret could be exposed. The prince went back to the Kingdom he lived in, along with the girls. There, they learn he is the prince of that Kingdom. In the forest, Tart learns that Azukina wanted him to come back, and released the seal to a Mashin monster. Tart protects his fiance and is present for the unlocking of the Clover Orgel of Happiness. Tart goes back to the Human world with a new purpose: guard the Orgel of Happiness from Labyrinth. Appearences Tarte is a very light brown ferret with a white stomach and brown eyes often appearing somewhat red. The inside coloring in his ears are each-tan. Around his neck is a purple-blue cloth like shawl. Relationships Momozono Love - Love is the first Pretty Cure that Tarte meets when he comes to Clover Town and he is highly attached to her. He resides at her house, under the guise of an ordinary ferret, and is accepted by both of her parents. He calls her by her Cure name, "Peach". Yamabuki Inori - Intially, Tarte thought Inori was weird because of her fear of ferrets, and also hurt by it, as she seemed to like all other animals. However, when a Nakewameke forces their bodies to switch and Tart finds out why Inori fears ferrets, and Inori accepts and befriends him and they gain a close bond. Both care a lot for Chiffon and whenever Inori gives her a check up he is often there with her. Chiffon - Tarte becomes Chiffon's caretaker in the human world, by the orders of Tiramisu. He is always having some trouble taking care of her, though, but is later showing a care for her resembling that of an older brother or father. He also knows everything about her normally, such as the ingrediants to make her milk, or what to do when she cries. Azukina - Before the start of the story, Tarte and Azukina are engaged, and their marriage is about to happen until Tarte is forced to take Chiffon to the human world. Tarte is very proud of being Azukina's future husband, and often worries about her and her happiness. Kaoru - Kaoru owns a contract that Tarte can get doughnuts for free by entertaining customers. He also shares the secret of the existence of Tarte and Chiffon. Because of his doughnuts, Tarte greatly respects Kaoru. Audrey - Tarte has stated that Audrey is an idol of his, and does not seem to mind too much that they know he talks, something he rarely does. During their fight against a Nakewameke, he cheers them on. Trivia * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Tart appeared in the following rankings: ** 4th in "The Fairy you wish to have as a partner most" References Gallery Profile Bj5fg4hj5g51kftyk65f651y.jpg|Tarte's Profile from Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Chara_fr_yose_02.png|Tarte's Profile from Precure-allstars.com Screenshots ImagesCAT74YDQ.jpg|Cure Pine in Tarte's body from Love and Miki's fantasy. Merchandise Pretty cure merchandise house.jpg|Pretty Cure Merchandise House Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! characters Category:Mascots